Researchers in the medical and biological fields often require custom synthesis of polymers, including but not limited to oligonucleotides, peptides, peptide nucleic acids, polysaccharides and antibodies. There are millions of permutations of oligonucleotides, peptides, peptide nucleic acids, polysaccharides and antibodies that can be synthesized, and researchers currently must contact numerous suppliers in an effort to find a supplier that is able to and will produce specific oligonucleotides, peptides, peptide nucleic acids, polysaccharides and antibodies. This is a time consuming, inefficient and not always productive process, which rarely reveals the lowest available price for the requested product.